


From a Sunflower to Love

by Caraithyn



Category: Tenimyu, Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caraithyn/pseuds/Caraithyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This piece was inspired by these pictures:</p><p>http://ameblo.jp/yasuka-shade/image-11003347402-11453606339.html</p><p>http://ameblo.jp/tk4onenine3/image-10973540490-11390787944.html</p><p>http://ameblo.jp/tk4onenine3/image-11002796005-11452517645.html</p>
    </blockquote>





	From a Sunflower to Love

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by these pictures:
> 
> http://ameblo.jp/yasuka-shade/image-11003347402-11453606339.html
> 
> http://ameblo.jp/tk4onenine3/image-10973540490-11390787944.html
> 
> http://ameblo.jp/tk4onenine3/image-11002796005-11452517645.html

Yasuka Saito entered the dressing room laughing with some of his other ABC co-stars. Their first show had just ended and everyone was running on pure adrenaline from their first performance.

When he reached his make-up area, he noticed a small glass filled partly with water so that the single sunflower that rested in the glass wouldn’t wither.

He saw Muira Ryota, who sat next to him, in his peripheral vision and when his new friend saw the flower he immediately began to question Yasuka about it.

“Ne, Yasuka, who’s the flower from? Ooh, maybe it’s from a secret admirer. I wonder who it could be.”

Yasuka just listened to Muira’s questioning that had also attracted the attention of some of his fellow former Tenimyu co-stars, Juri, IRE, Genki, Seiji and Kanesaki. He didn’t hear what sort of answers that they came up with about where the flower came from because all he could do was stare at the yellow bloom. Something in the back of his mind told him that he should know who the flower came from but at the same time, he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

Over the next few days of performances in Tokyo, every day when the cast would return to the dressing room after the performance, Yasuka would find a single sunflower in various sizes of containers that had been made into a vase.

After the third flower, his co-stars began to make jokes about it, trying to figure out who the gifts could be from. The general answer was that it was from a secret admirer. The general arguments were about whether they were from a girl or a guy.

When he thought about it, Yasuka figured that it probably was a secret admirer who was sending him the flowers. And as far as he was concerned, anyone with enough dedication to make sure that the flower was there by the end of the performance without anyone seeing them just so that they could secretly let Yasuka know that they liked him, would be someone that he would at least like to meet.

When the first of September came along, he had a few days before the Osaka shows would start. So, Yasuka decided to look through some of his friends’ blogs, something he liked to do from time to time so as to catch up on what they were up to and what sort of shows they were currently performing in.

When he reached Takeshi Hayashino’s blog, he saw that his old friend was performing in a production with some of their other Tenimyu castmates, Yusuke Seto and Makoto Uenobori. As he scrolled down the page, Take had posted a picture of the entire cast lying on the floor with looks of joy on every single face. Farther down, Take had posted pictures of some of the bouquets of flowers that he had received.

When Yasuka saw the second picture of the bouquets, his mouth fell open. The picture was of a rather large bunch of bright yellow sunflowers. Suddenly realization dawned on him as Yasuka remembered another picture that his friend had posted on his blog several weeks before, in the beginning of August, of Takeshi standing in a field of sunflowers, some of which were even taller than the tallest Tenimyu cast member to date.

Yasuka didn’t understand. If it was Take who was sending him the flowers after every show, which he didn’t know if it even was his friend, he was just assuming, why wouldn’t he just give them to Yasuka in person instead of being so secretive?

As he sat there in stunned thought, his phone rang and the sound startled him so much that he almost fell out of his chair. When he had finally collected himself enough to answer, he only half noticed that the screen on his phone read that the call was coming from Takeshi.

“Moshi mosh,” Yasuka said as he shook his head to clear it as he sat back in his chair.

“Moshi mosh,” was all Take said before Yasuka almost fell out of his chair again as recognition hit him that he was now talking to his suspected secret admirer.

“Yasuka? Dude, are you there?”

“Yeah, sorry. I…I just had to get the cat off of me. He was digging his claws into my legs. What’s up?”

Take laughed, which was a good sign that he actually bought the bogus story. “Oh you know, just enjoying a day off, I thought maybe you’d want to meet up for coffee or something.”

Yasuka actually had to think about it before he agreed to meet his longtime friend at a nearby Starbucks.

When he got there and had gotten his drink, he turned around to look for Takeshi. Thankfully with his height, he was never too hard to find so Yasuka headed to join him at a table by the giant plate glass window of the storefront.

The two friends talked for a while, catching up on what the other had been up to since they had seen each other while performing in Super Musical with two of the other three members of the actors that played the members of Higa Chuu in Tenimyu. 

Once they had finished their drinks, Takeshi and Yasuka left the café and headed to Yasuka’s apartment to hang out for a while longer. 

As they walked, Takeshi could tell that something was bothering his friend so he asked, “Dude, what’s up? You’ve been super distracted ever since we left Starbucks.”

Yasuka hadn’t realized that he had been that obvious but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep his problems a secret from his friend for long if Takeshi indeed was his secret admirer.

“It’s nothing really. I’ve just been thinking about these gifts that I’ve been getting every night after each performance of the new ABC show. I don’t want to go into too much detail out here but I’ll tell you more back at my apartment.”

Yasuka almost couldn’t believe that he was so scared to talk to his friend that he wanted to wait until they were alone in his apartment to ask the other man about the gifts. But he didn’t have too much time to dwell on it because before he knew it, they were at his apartment building and he was kicking off his shoes inside the door while Takeshi did the same before they both moved into the living room.

“So, what are these gifts that have been bothering you? Are they like used underwear or something?” the taller man said with a chuckle.

Yasuka tried his best not to blush or laugh at his friend’s comment as he said, “No, they are flowers. Sun flowers to be precise. Every night, beginning after the first performance, I come back into the dressing room and there is some sort of clear container holding a single sunflower in it.”

Takeshi didn’t say anything right away but after about a minute of awkward silence, he asked “Do you have any clue as to who they are from?”

Yasuka couldn’t hold back the reddening of his cheeks this time as he responded, “Well, I do have one idea.”

“Oh? So who do you think is sending them to you?”

The younger man didn’t respond to his friend’s question but instead, he took the last several steps towards the couch where Takeshi sat and climbed into the taller man’s lap before leaning in and claiming Takeshi’s lips in a kiss.

After the initial shock of his friend’s actions, Takeshi lifted his hand up and threaded long fingers through Yasuka’s black locks so that he could hold his friend in place as Yasuka parted his lips so that Takeshi could slide his tongue inside his mouth and explore every crevice.

Moments later, as they pulled apart for air, Takeshi moved his hand from Yasuka’s hair and around to cup the smaller man’s cheek with his palm as he simply gazed into his dark eyes with a smile.

“So when did you figure it out?” Takeshi asked after a few seconds.

Yasuka smiled as he responded, brushing a stray strand of hair away from Takeshi’s face as he answered, “Right before you called actually. I was catching up on blog posts and saw the picture of the bouquet of sunflowers that you had gotten and made the connection that way.”

After several silent beats between them, Yasuka asked,“Why didn’t you tell me that you like me? We’ve been friends for so long, I would have understood.”

Take was the one trying to hide his blush this time as he said, “That’s actually why I didn’t tell you, because we have been friends for so long. I was afraid of how you would react. It actually wasn’t until we were working on Saint Seiya that I really realized that I had feelings for you.”

Yasuka chuckled as he leaned in to steal a light kiss from his friend before saying, “You know you don’t ever have to keep secrets like this from me. Besides, I’ve known since the first few rehearsal days for Progressive Match that I was attracted to you.”

Takeshi was apparently speechless at Yasuka’s comment but within seconds, he pulled Yasuka’s face to his again so that he could claim his friend’s lips in a very passionate kiss.

While they kissed, Yasuka began to rotate his hips so that he was grinding against the lump in Takeshi’s pants that seemed to be getting bigger with every second. The friction against his groin made the larger man groan as he pulled away from his friend’s lips.

A smile stretched across Yasuka’s face as he took the break in the kiss to lean down and start nipping and sucking on the steady pulse in Takeshi’s neck and down to his thin shoulder, moving the thin fabric of Takeshi’s shirt to give him better access to the skin beneath.

Takeshi let his friend continue his licking, nipping and sucking on his skin for a moment before the throbbing in his pants apparently became too great to stand any longer so he gently pushed Yasuka away from him as he stood up, holding the smaller man to him and made his way to Yasuka’s bedroom slowly while carrying his friend.

Once inside the room, Takeshi gently laid Yasuka on his bed before instructing him to strip as he did the same. Yasuka quickly stripped his t-shirt and pants off and threw them across the room before rolling over to have better access to his bedside table so that he could grab the bottle of lubricant that he kept there. He wasn’t worried about his friend and he desperately just wanted to feel Takeshi truly inside him so he ignored the box of condoms that were also stored there and instead closed the drawer and turned to face his friend again.

When Takeshi saw just the bottle of lube, one of his eyebrows lifted up as he asked, “Don’t tell me you don’t have any condoms?”

Yasuka sat up and wrapped his fingers around Takeshi’s cock that was standing at attention against a patch of dark curls as he responded, “Oh I have them. I just don’t want to have to mess with one tonight. I want you and just you inside me.”

As soon as he finished his answer, Yasuka slid his tongue along the slit in the head of Take’s cock, licking away the dribbles of precum that were leaking from it before wrapping his lips around the head of his friend’s cock and began licking and sucking like it was the best thing that he ever tasted and in some ways, he would admit that it was.

With his mouth still on Takeshi’s length as far down as he could go, Yasuka looked up to look at the other man’s face and was happy to see that he had his head thrown back in pleasure while his fingers were threaded through Yasuka’s hair and were gently kneading his scalp.

After a few moments of pleasuring his friend orally, Yasuka released Takeshi’s cock with a wet plop as he sat up on his knees to slam his lips onto his friend’s as he pulled him down on top of him.

The two men lay kissing for several minutes before the grinding and rotating that Yasuka was doing with his hips was causing too much friction for Takeshi’s liking so the taller man pulled away and began sliding down Yasuka’s body as he left little nips and bites on his younger lover’s torso as he journeyed lower and lower to his most beautiful appendage. 

Once he was there, Takeshi wrapped his lips around the slender organ and began to reciprocate the pleasure that Yasuka had given him. While he continued sucking Yasuka’s cock, Takeshi popped open the bottle of lubricant and poured a good amount on his fingers before sliding two liquid coated fingers down Yasuka’s balls and into the hidden pucker below them.

The smaller man’s back arched at the intrusion of the two digits instead of the anticipated one. Takeshi smirked against Yasuka’s cock as he continued to fuck him a bit with his fingers before starting to scissor them apart to begin opening his friend up.

After only a couple minutes of Takeshi’s preparations, Yasuka was becoming impatient so he began pleading with his friend, “Please Take, I’m stretched enough, just fuck me now!”

Takeshi almost couldn’t believe what he was hearing his friend say. But, he knew that Yasuka never was patient for anything so why would it be any different with sex? So, Takeshi slipped his mouth off of Yasuka’s cock, poured a gratuitous amount of lubricant on his achingly hard cock before positioning himself so that he could thrust into his friend’s body with one quick thrust.

Yasuka moaned a most glorious moan at the intrusion and he was glad that Takeshi only paused for a short moment before beginning to move inside him. 

Every so often, Takeshi would hit the spot inside Yasuka that would make the smaller man moan and whimper and those sounds were just making Takeshi even more aroused so he started to move faster as he reached between them and wrapped long, slender fingers around Yasuka’s cock and began stroking it.

After only a few strokes, Yasuka’s cock stiffened in Takeshi’s hand as he squirted his semen all over Takeshi’s hand and their stomachs.

Once Yasuka had released all that he could, Takeshi thrust a few more times inside him before he was tipped over the edge as well and released his seed inside his friend’s body. When Yasuka had milked his longtime friend for all he was worth, Takeshi slid out of Yasuka before lying down beside his new lover.

Yasuka curled up beside Takeshi as he said, “So, why did we wait this long to do that?”

Takeshi brushed a few stray strands of sweat soaked hair out of Yasuka’s face as he answered, “Because apparently neither of us were man enough to admit that we were attracted to each other.”

Yasuka chuckled as he responded, “Yea I guess so. At least we don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

Takeshi’s only response was to lift Yasuka’s chin up so that he could steal a soft kiss from his new lover before curling up against him and drifting into a deep slumber.


End file.
